


He Wants It

by ruethereal



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Second person POV, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruethereal/pseuds/ruethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What have you done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants It

‘Go ahead.  I know you want to.’

Even though none of you are very big on drinking, you managed to get the two of them in your room with some alcohol anyway: the man you love and the man who loves him.

‘Hyung, what are you talking about?’

You note the slur, the waver in Siwon’s voice.  You know it’s not from the soju and beer.  It’s because, even through the alcoholic fog, he realizes _you know_.  Even though he tried to hide it.  Even though no one else caught on.  He loves Donghae but it’s _you_ who knows.

‘Yeah, Hyukie, what are you talking about?’

You peer down at Donghae, his head lolling about in your lap, his eyes unfocused.  You force a laugh of feigned bravad and take Donghae by his slack shoulders.  You roll him onto Siwon who recoils like Donghae is a dirty rag.

But the color is high in his cheeks, there only now despite how much you’ve all drank.  There now because you know your lover only too well.  Adorable Donghae.  Affectionate Donghae.  As soon as his body meets Siwon’s, he’s reaching his willowy arms around Siwon’s torso, he’s rubbing his cheek against Siwon’s hip.

‘Hyung...’

You can’t tell which of you Siwon is grunting at.  But it doesn’t matter.  You’re just trying to tease him with what he wants but can’t have, doesn’t have to guts to go after.

‘Go on then.’

When Siwon stays motionless, eyes darting from your face to Donghae’s and back, you have yourself a little mental laugh.  You told yourself so.  Donghae’s right there, drunk and ready, but Siwon’s too weak to take him.

Or so you thought.

You watch Siwon as he watches Donghae fumble with his fly.  You want to laugh.  Or vomit.  Or take a swing at either of them.  It’s too late for that now.

‘Help him.  He’s too drunk.’

Siwon ignores you, but not your command.  Because his hands, shaky and hesitant, nevertheless make their way between his and Donghae’s bodies, and he undoes the button and zipper of his jeans himself.  You want to laugh.  Siwon’s already hard and needy, his underwear tented and soaked.  You want to strangle him.

You almost jump when Donghae throws you the smallest of smirks over his shoulder, his eyes clearer now.  And knowing.  You almost moan.  You realize you’re harder than you’ve ever been for the younger man.

‘Like this, hyung?’

He knows what he’s doing.  And you tell yourself he’s doing it for you, not Siwon.

‘Good, Donghae.’

There’s no pause between Donghae freeing Siwon’s cock and Donghae swallowing it down.  You can’t tell which of you moans the loudest.  You watch Donghae’s head bob between Siwon’s thighs and you wish you could see his pretty mouth working.  But you and Siwon must be thinking the same thing, because before you get a chance to order him to do so, his hand is in Donghae’s hair, sweeping it from his face and twisting at the back of his head.

You should feel disgusted.  You hadn’t meant for things to go so far.  But you’re all so far gone you don’t give a fuck, _they_ don’t give a fuck when you wrestle out of your own jeans and start fisting your own cock, fast, furious.

You know you don’t need to wait long.  Siwon won’t last long.  Especially when Donghae starts doing that thing with his tongue, curling it around the base then dragging his lips upward before swirling it around the head.

And there it is.  You see the flash of Donghae’s pink pink tongue, Siwon’s cock flushed and spit-slick, and Siwon’s coming.  He doesn’t make a sound but you know from the small jerking of his hips, by the flexing of Donghae’s throat.  He’s always loved swallowing.

It takes a while before you notice the thick, stifling, heady musk in the air.  You can feel it soaking into your pores.  You look into your lap to find you’ve come too.  Disgusting.

You glance at the pair beside you.  Donghae’s contentedly nuzzling his face into Siwon’s belly.  But Siwon.

‘Hyung, I—’

‘You did as I told you to.  Why apologize.’

You push yourself up off the edge of your bed, at the same time wiping your palm on the sheet.  But you don’t bother pulling up your pants.  All you want to do is shower anyway.  You can feel the two of them on you even though neither of them laid a finger on you.

‘Where—?’

You don’t even realize how quickly you made your way to your bedroom door, don’t even know what’ll happen from here.

What have you done?

‘You can keep him.’

You make sure not to slam the door.


End file.
